


Hyvää yötä

by orphan_account



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short drabble about things one does to help a friend





	

Lalli gasped as he found the boy lying in the snow. Emils face was mostly covered by his wet, hair- strewn all over- red blotches of watery ice caking the right eyebrow and cheek that connected with the ground. How long had he been here? Atleast half a day had passed since the swede had left the tank to search for his missing rifle he had probably forgot somewhere around the campsite. Later, the trail of tiny, crystalized bloodsplatters on the ground had let Lallis heart thump awfully with the thought of a beast dragging his only friend away. Without skipping a beat, he had sprinted along the path disgustingly marked with Emils life.  
Now he wished he hadn't.   
Deep ridges where ripped across the left side of the once beautiful face, gore making it impossible to tell if the eye underneath it was still intact. The arm that wasn't hidden under Emils body and coat was mangled right underneath the elbow, leaving a potruding bone and stringy flesh and muscle behind, as if something big had taken its time to gnaw through the tissue. The once white coat was soaked in the mixture of blood and the muddy ground, turning it a dirty, ombre-red. Right above the hip, Lalli could swear he saw the white sheen of bone catching his attention through crisom smears. The terrible empty space between the last ribs and the hip told the scout that whatever had attacked Emil, had gotten the chance to satisfy its hunger.

The mage was about to turn away again. He had seen enough and needed to run. Fast. Away from this reality to somewhere he could pretend that the kind boy he had gotten to know so well would be waiting for him. Somewhere far away from this picture that was burning through his eyes into his skull.

Just as Lalli tensed his legs to escape the scene, he froze under the whispered sound reaching him.

"...Lalli?"

 

With a wide-eyed, shaky stare, Lalli slowly glanced back to the body. A single eye was staring back at him, desperatly- madly- and hopefully. Jerking movement somewhere at Emils chest told Lalli that the body was fighting to get oxygen into its lungs. It was a picture of utter agony to watch. Nonetheless, Lalli fell to his knees besides his friend, reaching out to touch the swedes temple with gentle fingers, stroking the hair away carefully. 

Emil stared up to the fin, unblinking, the bright iris a hard contrast to the red muck around it. 

"...Hjälp."   
A single word, scraped out with the last of breath offered in Emils lungs.

Lalli swallowed hard. Terrified of this fragile piece of life left under his palm. Terrified of not being able to protect it. Terrified of this moment continuing. And terrified of this sacred moment ever ending.

He screwed his eyes shut hard. Pressed the fear and the madness away that wanted to make him scream at the cruel fate and claw into the ground and feel nothing but loss. He forced his mind to be there for his friend and not feel the dread. And opend his eyelids to face the boy he trusted more than anyone else.

He whisperd. Soft words in finnish, pleading to the waters, the air, the ground. He sung prayes quietly, bending over the swedes body, caressing his head and moving close enough to block out Emils field of sight and filling it with his own grey eyes. There he sat, trying to comfort his friend whilst the fins right hand moved along his own belt...

Emils eye twitched in shock as the short knife drove deep into his heart, twisting and almost instantly draining any life left. Lalli tried to hold the stare whilst it dulled until Emils bright lens held nothing more than a glassy replica of the things that once had fascinated the scout deeply. 

He shook. Tears wouldn't come, but the dull ache of losing his parents and grandmother was reawakend whilst Lalli closed Emils eye gently with the swipe of his hand and placed the palm lightly on the top of his friends head.

"Hyvää yötä"


End file.
